You Only Wanted
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Sequel to "It Didn't Matter". Harry has left Draco. Who does Draco turn to in his time of need? Can he love all over again? Or will he run back to Harry? 'You only wanted to be enough.' Slash! Read and Review please!


A/N: I don't own anything.

Sequel to It Didn't Matter

Thanks to all of you who reviewed It Didn't Matter!

So it makes sense that it should be Dracos POV, but its not. See if you can tell who! Also its more by the months, after Harry leaves.

And Dragon! I hope this does live up to the first part!

You Only Wanted

As your dark eyes fell upon the beautiful young man, you rushed over. The pitiful sight he was shattered your heart. There he laid, tears spilling from his gorgeous silver eyes. With every sob he let out, with every whimper that slipped from his lips, pain pierced your very soul. His slump, tired form, brought you closer. When his striking depths glanced at you, he quickly looked away, _shameful_. He didn't want to be seen like this; wanted you to leave. But you didn't go, never wanting to leave him. Instead, you continued to near the fallen angel. Touching his shoulder through the sheet gently, tenderly, you waited.

You only wanted to hold him.

A week came and went, still he remained. He lingered in his room, in his bed, in his misery. Nothing seemed to luster his attention. The soft sobs had long since stopped. The tears ceased to carry on. But the pain, well the pain never really goes away does it? Not so soon. No matter how you wished. The despair reflected within his hollow gray eyes. Each time he chanced a glimpse at you, those eyes seemed to burn straight into you. The object of your affection continued to watch the door with every passing day, waiting for… him. The one that had done this to him in the first place! The man who had destroyed his 'supposed' beloved! He had left him _broken_, seemingly beyond repair. And only time could mend his broken heart of the suffering it was enduring. It upset you that you couldn't do more to help the broken beauty.

You only wanted to fix him.

How could someone do this to him! To you it was impossible for _anyone_ to _willingly_ cause someone this kind of anguish. No one deserved this. That jerk who did this, without so much as a second glance, so much as a 'good bye' should be suffering, not this lovely creature, whom you adored so. He should be the one waiting, wanting. The one mourning for a love that was so cruelly taken away; should feel the pure agony of wanting someone, that didn't want you. Someone that you loved so strongly, but knew that you would never, ever have. Wanting someone that couldn't return your love. He should feel the pure hurt, the pain he was causing. Perhaps then, maybe he wouldn't. He should experience the torment he was causing your lovely angel. The pain… that you were all to use to by now.

You only wanted to hurt him.

A month had passed since that merciless day you had found him. Rather, twenty seven days, but who was counting? With a quiet your kind had long ago adopted, you made into his room, where he sat reading, soft locks falling in his beautifully pale face. He did that a lot now. It was more then understandable. Even you use to do that, hide yourself in a silver chair, behind pages, within the dorm the two of you had shared. Even you use to do that, to forget. Silver glanced up at you. Eyes that were still so lost, so confused. It was so wrong to see this. This wasn't who he used to be. Those eyes used to hold self confidence, a cold calm, never revealing his true emotions. Not all that emptiness, not the remains of a ruined soul. You didn't want to see this. It was unbearable. This man, that had always been your best friend, the man you longed for, was no longer the boy you once knew. That boy had been strong, collected, cunning, as well as_ whole_. This… This destroyed shadow was nothing like him. Instead he was weak, and vulnerable. _Pitiful_. He'd been all too easily blinded by false love that had no chance of being real. Yours was. Couldn't he see that? The love you held for him had always been real. Without an exchange, you turned on your heels, to leave. You didn't want to see him so broken. You only wanted to know the pure and complete young man you had always known in the past. You wanted to remember him as before.

You only wanted to forget.

A soft whimper caught your attention. Turning over you saw the other, stormy orbs wide, holding his hand over his mouth. Dashing over, to see what was wrong, you saw something hanging by his side. Gripped tight in his hand was a_ Daily Prophet_. Reaching out, you took it from his hand, wanting to see what had caused your angel to react so. By now, another month, the pureblood had started to reflect his old self. Not completely so, but it was progress. Flickers of who he had been became more frequent. That broken look in his eyes was rarely seen. He even let you touch him now. Which is what you did, after you swore, and tore the _Daily Prophet_ to bits. Holding the slightly smaller man close, your temper reeled at what you had seen. A shot covered the front page with some cliché headline. Within, was a dark haired man, _him_. In his grasp, was the young ginger haired girl. He was holding her much like you were currently holding your dragon. His lips were full on hers. Eyes closing, lips moving, they held on tightly, for the entire world to see. Holding on to you, your love sobbed loudly into your neck, slender body shaking. Lifting his face, almost white looking next to your dark skin, black met silver. Whispering that he didn't need him, that he was lucky to be rid of that awful man, you leaned in. Almost hesitantly, you pressed your lips on his, for the first time. Lifting your hand you caressed his face, as you wrapped your other arm around his waist. Whimpering softly, he kissed you back. His delicate fingers, timidly, laced in your black locks. In this moment you wondered, perhaps your love wasn't one sided. Maybe, he did need you, like you needed him. Not just as a friend, but more. Instantly, your eyes snapped open, the space before you empty. Glancing up, you caught sight of blond disappearing out the door. A tear slid down your cheek. Perhaps… you were wrong.

You only wanted to have your love returned.

Laughing, you nudged him softly. Pouting playfully, he turned away. Turning him, you pecked his lips, causing a slight smile to replace the pout. Tightening the grip you had on his slender fingers lightly, his smile widened. Your heart melted. Beautiful. This was the stuff of dreams. Your dreams. Who would've thought you would be out with the man you _loved_, hand in hand? Who would've guessed the two of you would be walking along the side walk of a park, chatting lightly. Who could've predicted your love could be returned? It seemed that the last month had been nothing short of heaven. Those looks of not calm, but caring; not controlled, instead compassionate; not full of misery rather affection; warmed your heart. Every smile, not smirk nor sneer, made your knees weak. With every flirtatious wink you received, your face became flushed. It was all so wonderfully cliché. _'I love you'_ you whisper faintly. A weight seemed to have lifted. It was the first time those words had ever come from your lips for _him_ to hear. Overwhelmed with joy, you kissed him without waiting for a reply. It felt so _magnificent_ to say those three words after all those years of pining. Pulling back, you watched without doubt. After a moment of stunned silence, that beautiful face filled with amazed disbelief. _'I love you, too'_.

You only wanted this to last forever.

Blinking, your eyes drifted to the letter lingering between his fingers. Seeing his sorrowful gaze, confusion filled you. Murmuring, his name, you questioned him. Without a word, he almost unwillingly, gave you the parchment. It was from _him._ It was from _Him!_ How dare he try to have _any_ contact with your dragon! Apologizing? Wasn't it far too late for that? He didn't deserve to be forgiven! Reasons. Nothing more then excuses. Worthless. Like he was! Your love didn't need this! H-he wanted him back? Not possible! He couldn't have him back! He was yours! After what had happened, how could he think, your angel would go back!? Preposterous! Unthinkable! Fuming, you tossed the letter aside, telling the man in front of you how crazy this was. How stupid he was to think this would work. Taking a breath, you reached out, both obviously shaken. You just wanted to take him into your arms. If only to make sure he _was_ there. Remind yourself he_ was_ yours. But he didn't step forward. He didn't fall into your embrace. Bewildered, you asked a question you had hoped never to ask. The question you were almost terrified to receive an answer for.

'_Will you go back to him?'_

Were you not good enough for him? Didn't your love matter? Hadn't he loved you back?

You thought he had…

Shaking his blond head, he didn't know. He told that he couldn't offer an answer.

Pushing past you, he rushed off, tears sliding down his face.

But you couldn't be bothered with that.

You were too worried about your own splitting heart.

You only wanted to be enough...

Finite

A/N: Its Blaise. So what did you think? I know how it ends, but! Who do you guys think Draco should end up with? Harry or Blaise?

Plz review. It takes a moment of your life, and makes mine happy.


End file.
